villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tails Doll (Sonic)
NOTE: This article is about the Tails Doll from the mainstream video game series. For information on the popular Creepypasta version, see Tails Doll (Creepypasta). The Tails Doll (also mistakenly called Puppet Tails or Tails Puppet) is a character in the racing game Sonic R for the Sega Saturn, seemingly intended as a robotic counterpart to Miles "Tails" Prower in the same vein as Metal Sonic, but came across as very strange and creepy due to the fact that it was a "doll" instead of an actual robot and was about to levitate and move on its own. The Tails Doll would also later reappear in the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comics as a secondary antagonist during the "Fall of the Freedom Fighters" story arc, acting as a spy and saboteur for Dr. Eggman with supernatural abilities. Biography Tails Doll can be unlocked in Sonic R by collecting five Sonic Tokens and beat it in a race. It has average stats, but is the slowest character in the game. However, it makes up for this by being able to float above water and it can remain airborne far longer than Tails. Appearance Tails Doll appears to be a crudely stitched doll of Tails, with all the mechanical components hidden inside. Tails Doll has an antenna on its head bearing a gem, presumably intended to control the robot remotely. The Tails Doll in the Archie Sonic comics is capable of dramatically altering it's appearance through transformation and it's represented in cyberspace as a large disembodied head of itself. Powers and Abilities In Sonic R, Tails Doll is intended for racing rather than fighting unlike Metal Sonic, and presumably carries no weaponry. Its light weight allows it to float over the ground, bypassing some obstacles. However, in the Archie Comics, the Tails Doll is shown to have somewhat supernatural abilities despite being created by Eggman. Its power comes from the Gem connected to its head and uses this to interfere with technology as shown when it uses this to disable the New Mobotropolis shields in the comics, allowing Metal Sonic to break in to the City and cause chaos. It can also fire lasers from the gem to attack targets directly. Additionally, It can absorb all surrounding matter and use this to regenerate its armor and form an outer shell which can resist attacks. It can also absorb matter to transform into a giant horrific monster to become more powerful and destructive. Gallery The Tails Doll.jpg Tails Doll.png Tails' Doll-476.png Tailsdoll2.png Sonic R Tails Doll.gif|Tails Doll as it appears at the end of Sonic R. Archie Sonic Comic Tails Doll.jpg|The Tails Doll as it appears in the Archie Sonic comics. 3005158-doll002.jpg Tails dollucard by blackheartzero-d642upb.png|Tails Doll in the Archie Sonic the Hedgehog comics transforming, as well as edited into a Alucard parody. Trivia *The creepy nature of the character has led to a series of fan Creepypasta stories where the Tails Doll is a self-aware demon. *Although not the same character, in Sonic Adventure, there are doll versions of Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles used as target practice dummies for Eggman's robots (such as E-102 Gamma in Final Egg). They appear to be incapable of moving on their own as the Tails Doll can. *In Sonic Rivals, the doll version of Tails from Sonic Adventure appears on a collectible card named, "Tails Doll." *Scratch and Grounder once tried to lure Sonic into a trap using a Tails-shaped doll in "Grounder the Genius", an episode of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, the doll was later re-used by Katella in the episode "Zoobotnik". *The Tails Doll makes a brief cameo in Archie Sonic the Hedgehog #134 along with Pyjamas, Ebony, Shortfuse and Tekno. It appears next to Big when King Max starts giving the announcement that Sally Acorn is going to rule the kingdom in his absence. He also appears on the last page of story 1 in the top left section of the audience. He then later reappears in issue 231 as part of an attack operation by Doctor Eggman. *Tails Doll appears in the Japanese Sonic app Sonic Tweet as a card that can be won. *In the game Sonic Colors, Eggman's Sonic Simulator features two Virtual Hedgehogs with red gems on their heads similar to the Tails Doll's. *In Sonic and the Black Knight, Tails Doll makes a cameo in the fan art section. *Writer Karl Bollers intended to use Tails Doll as an antagonist in the Archie Comics series following Sonic's year long absence in space. Tails Doll would have been built by an amnesiac Nate Morgan to serve Metal Sonic. The plans were dropped after Bollers left the comic following Sonic the Hedgehog #134. *It also appears in the video game Sonic Generations as a secret character and game model. *It appeared in some of SomecallmeJohnny's reviews, consistently making him play bad games before it disappeared forever. *The Tails Doll is alluded to in Lego Dimensions. If Sonic is paired up with Peter Venkman, he tells the Ghostbuster about a "Weird doll that looks like his friend Tails" and that he feels that something is off about it. Navigation Category:Sonic Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Evil Creation Category:Twin/Clone Category:Spy Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Magic Category:Rogues Category:Paranormal Category:Minion Category:Enigmatic Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Destroyers Category:Contradictory Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genderless Category:Traitor Category:Incriminators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Animals Category:Related to Hero Category:Brutes Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Dark Forms Category:Monsters Category:Stalkers Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Enforcer Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Webcomic Villains